


Cold Cold Boy

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Countdown to Christmas [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chris gets cold easy, Christmas, Cold Weather, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't celebrate Christmas and I'm just guessing, Jon cares, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, this is shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: "Cold Cold Boy" now with more sweet kissing boys! Part 1 of my Countdown to Christmas, apparently!





	Cold Cold Boy

Living in Texas (where the summers are over the top and the winters are not gentle) really should have had some sort of effect on Chris. Should've made him more used to the cold. It has not. Rather, he is simply more aware of how much he hates the cold.

Chris has never had much… substance. He's a twig of a guy, but it's not something he usually cares about. It only becomes a problem around November, when temperatures start to drop and the wind blows right through his lithe frame. He bundles up excessively; woolen socks and heavy coats, thick gloves and matching scarves. Tightly laced boots hang heavy on his feet until spring comes.

But he still gets cold.

It's a tricky thing. Nobody around the city is going to care about what he's wearing, too busy with their own lives. But his co-workers? The teases and taunts and “Chris aren't you hot”'s push him into shedding most of his layers when he enters the building. In any other office, that probably wouldn't be a big deal. But the hangar is huge and in spite of their best efforts, it gets cold.

So there he sits one morning, shivering at a table right outside the kitchen, a coffee and hot breakfast sandwich next to his laptop. He sips and snacks as he scrolls through a script.

“Whatcha reading?”

He looks up to see Jon standing next to him.

“Something Blaine and I have been fooling around with. It's not really anything yet.”

Jon hums and grabs a chair, pulling it over and next to Chris. He sets his own mug on the table but doesn't sit yet. “Let me grab something real quick.” He excuses himself, wandering off to another room. Chris goes back to reading over things, trying to ignore the needles of cold on his skin. The warmth of his bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich brings some relief as he bites into it.

Focusing hard on the screen in an attempt to not be hyper aware of the temperature, he sort of tunes out the rest of the room. That is, until he feels something touch his shoulders and back. He startles slightly, craning his head back to see what's touching him.

It's Jon, of course. It's Jon, laying a blanket no doubt stolen from merch across his shoulders. It's Jon, with a mischievous but caring sort of smile. It's Jon, taking away some of the cold and making Chris relax.

“Y’know,” he says, “just because they're assholes doesn't mean you have to listen to them. It's okay to be cold, and frankly I prefer five jackets Chris over popsicle Chris.”

Jon finally sits down after having wrapped the blanket around Chris, whose face is on fire enough to heat a whole room itself. He watches as Jon sips at whatever is in his mug, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Eventually, Chris sighs and goes back to reading over the script.

At least he's warm.

\---

There’s a cruel irony when Max extends an open invitation to all of them to go with him to a tree-lighting party later.

Outside.

In the cold.

And Chris agrees, of course, because the office is friendly, but he has some anxiety about rejecting invitations. That’s why he’s standing in a small crowd, staring at a massive tree, wearing two jackets, a scarf, thermal underclothes, gloves, and a beanie. He’s still cold, but it is what it is. At least the heavy boots on his feet are keeping his feet warm. There’s somewhat of a breeze (because why wouldn’t there be) whipping at his face. 

He can hear Christmas music playing gently over speakers as someone talks over it. Some speech about the tree, but he’s too annoyed with the weather to really focus on it, and honestly all he cares about at this point is when the speech will end so he can get to the small table selling hot chocolate. That’s why he jumps when an arm drapes over his shoulder and a warm body presses into his side.

“Hey there, stranger. Max trick you into coming to this, too?” Jon asks, then takes a drink from a thermos.

“Yeah, carpooled with him and Blaine. They’re getting drinks after this, though, and I think I just wanna go home and bask in the warmth of my apartment.”

That makes Jon laugh, which makes Chris smile. The thermos is suddenly held out to him. “Hot chocolate,” Jon explains, “if you want.”

And that makes Chris _grin_. “You keep up these blessings and I’ll be on every episode of On The Spot you want.” He laughs before taking the thermos and eagerly downing the hot drink. It burns his throat perfectly, sending warmth through his whole body. He hands the thermos back, still chuckling. “I could kiss you.”

“You sure could.”

“Wait, what--”

The crowd suddenly cheers and lights flood Chris’s vision. He looks back at the tree to see it’s been lit, colorful LEDs twinkling all over and bouncing bright light off the hundreds of ornaments adorning the evergreen. Kids are laughing, yelling about Santa and cookies and all things Christmas. Friends are hugging, couples are kissing, and… Chris is throwing caution to the wind. He turns back to Jon. Caring, wonderful Jon. Jon, whose eyes never left him when the crowd started up. Jon, who is nerdy and thoughtful and awfully good fun.

Jon, whose face Chris is suddenly holding in his gloved hands. Jon, who he’s kissing. The night is cold, the tree is beautiful, and he’s kissing Jon fucking Risinger like they’re in a Hallmark holiday special.

The gentle kiss warms him even further.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! That was part 1 of my Countdown to Christmas series! A quick fic every day until Christmas, primarily with non-AH (at least not the main six) folk from RT! Requests are 100% welcome! This will all be shameless fluff. Hell yeah. Find me on tumblr at hanginwithlilj.tumblr.com and thanks for reading!


End file.
